Trafalgar D. Water Law
|jname=トラファルガー・ロー |rname=''Torafarugā Rō'' |ename=Trafalgar Law |first=Chapter 498; Episode 392 |affltion=Heart Pirates; Shichibukai |ocupation=Pirate; Captain; Doctor; Shichibukai |epithet= |}} |jva=Hiroshi Kamiya |extra1= }} |bounty= 440,000,000}} |devil fruit= }} Trafalgar Law is the captain and doctor of the Heart Pirates, a pirate crew from the North Blue. On top of being one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas", he became one of the Shichibukai during the timeskip. Law, like many other pirates, dreams of finding One Piece. Appearance Law is a slim man of average height. As for his facial features, he has faint shadows right under both of his gray eyes and his mouth is usually seen in a smile. He has dark blue hair (black in the anime), a majority of which is obscured, save for his sideburns and small black goatee, by the northern-style fur hat that Law wears, which is white and has spots on the bottom and along the rim. He is seen wearing a black-sleeved yellow hoodie with his Jolly Roger out on the front of his chest and the sleeves rolled up. Law also sports a pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat, but darker in color, and a pair of dark, pointed shoes. He also sports a pair of small earrings on each ear. He has many tribal-style tattoos on his arms; on his left hand, in particular, are the letters D''', '''E, A''', '''T, and H''' tattooed in black each on the back of his fingers. Originally in the manga, only his thumb was not tattooed, with the letter '''A missing. Later on, all of his fingers were tattooed complete with all five letters.One Piece Manga - Chapter 579, Law's tattoos are shown to have an E''' and an '''A on the knuckles of his index respectively middle finger. As an child, Law had his fur hat and his faint shadows right under his eyes, but had a nice gentlemen suit, with a tie and black shorts, as well as holding a scapel on his right hand and a frog on his left hand, meaning he already had a certain aspiration of becoming a surgeon since childhood. In Oda's depiction of the Supernovas post-timeskip, he seems to have lost the fur rim of his hat and replaced it with a bill, turning it into something that vaguely resembles a baseball cap. He also now wears a yellow t-shirt similar in apperance to his old sweatshirt with a black jacket over the shirt. On Punk Hazard, Law wears his post-timeskip hat with a long black coat with his crew's jolly roger along the hem and on the sleeve. He wears black boots as well. His goatee has also become somewhat scruffier. His right hand now also has the fingers tatooed. Gallery Personality Law is an extremely laid-back character, who is nearly always seen smiling (although not with a huge grin, like fellow Supernova Urouge). He also has a more reckless attitude when faced against other pirates that the World Government has labeled as a higher threat. For example, he casually asked X Drake how many people he had slain in his very first appearance, and had no qualms about flipping off Eustass Kid, the most wanted Supernova on the archipelago (even smiling defiantly when doing so). However, he hates being ordered around, as evidenced of his frown and following reply when Kid told him and Monkey D. Luffy to stay back as he would hold off the attacking Marines. He is, however, capable of knowing when he and his immediate crew are in a pinch, and is not above resorting to forging brief alliances with rivals for survival. He speaks in a politely sarcastic manner. He appears to be honorable enough to refuse taking credit that is due to others. This is seen when he replied to Jean Bart that his gratitude is also deserved by Luffy when the former slave offered his gratitude to the pirate captain. Law has displayed a more competitive side about him in the anime where he, along with Kid and Luffy, got into a childish argument about who gets to take down the marines stationed just outside the Human Auction House when the three Supernovas came out to confront them. Although, this might be because he was a little angry at Kid for trying to order him around. In contrast, he does not seem as eager to reach the New World as the other Supernova crews are, believing that One Piece will still be there regardless while the other crews fight amongst themselves, and that he needs to steal the throne properly. He then began as as-of-yet unseen mission to achieve Shichibukai status, and allow him much more freedom to do as he pleases in his journey through the New World on the way to One Piece. Law also appears to have a sense of honor (or at least respect for those he sees as potential rivals in the future), which is seen when he appears at Marineford and claims he will help Luffy, because it would be too lame if his future enemy were to die. This is in stark contrast to what most people seemed to think about him, since Scratchmen Apoo claimed that Law was infamous for his cruelty, and one of Smoker's men claimed he cut out the hearts of one hundred pirates and sent them to the government in order to gain the position of Shichibukai. Law is also very blunt when responding to people. Such occasions include when Ivankov asked if Law was a friend of Luffy, to which he replied no, and even offered to make an excuse to make Ivankov feel better about him saving Luffy. Soon after, a wounded Jinbe went to thank him, only for Law to reply that Jinbe would die if he didn't sleep. Later when Jinbe asked what would happen to Luffy if he was allowed to run rampant while still wounded, Law replied that the outcome was simple: Luffy's wounds would open up and he would die. Relationships Crew He is very open to new crewmates when he asks the ex-slave Pirate Captain Jean Bart to join. It has been shown that his crew admires Law and has respect for him, as they abide by his orders regardless of what they are. He also has a bear crew member Bepo, who is a master of martial arts. He and Bepo seem to have a close relationship, as Bepo does not object to Law reclining on his soft body. Law also lets him carry his nodachi for him around. Law met the Pirate Captain-turned slave Jean Bart right after parting ways with both Luffy and Kid during the Tenryuubito Incident, where rather than heading immediately back to the Heart Pirates vessel, Law instead retreated back to the Auction House where Jean Bart was, and with his World Noble masters put out of action, Law invited Bart to be part of his Crew, to which the latter immediately agreed, expressing his gratitude, with Law only replying that he should give half his thanks towards Luffy. He appears to be quite loyal towards his liberator, executing any command Law may issue to the best of his ability. World Government As one of the Shichibukai, Law is an ally of the Government. As such he has special privileges to do as he pleases without the Marines attempting to arrest him. The extent of his loyalty is currently unknown, but like many other Shichibukai, he isn't afraid of disobeying the government for his own convenience as he entered Punk Hazard with full awareness of it being off limits in order to use Dr. Vegapunk's laboratory and has no qualms in killing Marines if they get in his way so long as it remains unknown. It seems that the Government is willing to overlook the fact that Law fought alongside Luffy at Sabaody Archipelago and later helped him escape the Marineford War. Rivals/Enemies As a Supernova, he sees the other 100,000,000+ bounty rookies he encountered in the Sabaody Archipelago as his rivals, though he seems to be focused more on Kid and especially Luffy. He, Kid, and Luffy have all agreed to meet again in the New World. Monkey D. Luffy Law first encountered Luffy in the Human Auctioning House where the latter gained his attention after striking down a Tenryuubito in front of everyone; Law, like Kid, could only smile at Luffy's defiance of the consequences. He seems to have some respect for Luffy, as shown after defeating the marines outside the Human Auction House. Also, he and his crew traveled to Marineford during the Whitebeard War to assist with Luffy's escape, and then later administer life-saving treatment to the Straw Hat. As he said, while Luffy would one day be his enemy, an enemy relationship is still a relationship and that it would be a "damned shame" for Luffy to die at Marineford. Eustass Kid In comparison to Luffy, Law's interactions with Eustass Kid were nowhere near as hospitable. In the manga, he flipped Kid the finger when Law (presumably) overheard Kid talking behind his back regarding rumors of how Law's manners appear to be rather lacking. Later on, when Kid volunteered to deal with the Marines amassing outside of the Auctioning House as a farewell gift to Rayleigh as well as the Straw Hats and the Heart Pirates, both Law and Luffy took Kid's cockiness as an insult and opted to follow him outside in order to compete with the fellow super rookie. When Kid insisted that he alone is sufficient enough for the task and orders the other two to step down, Law was the first to retaliate by stating he'll take Kid out first should he order him about one more time. Nevertheless, he sided once again with Kid after the two crews were confronted by a Pacifista. Abilities and Powers Law is a fearsome pirate who, along with most of his crew, proved resistant to Rayleigh's burst of Haki that took out almost everyone in the Auction house. He is also apparently quite fearless, as he allowed several Marines to get within close-range of him on Sabaody Archipelago, despite being a long-range fighter. In fact some time between the time-skip, Law has grown quite infamous that even the ruthless Marines of G-5 were deeply afraid of him. He has gained a bounty that surpasses Luffy's current one, and then brought a hundred pirates hearts to the World Government, earning him a position as Shichibukai. Medical Expertise He has earned the nickname "Surgeon of Death" due to his surgical skills in addition to his formidable combat abilities. He appears to be considerably skilled as a doctor, as he was able to treat Monkey D. Luffy and Jinbe right after both of them barely escaped a murderous Akainu that left them on the brink of death. The mere fact that he was able to stabilize Jinbe's condition strongly hints that Law's medical expertise is not limited to human anatomy alone. Devil Fruit Law possesses a Devil Fruit that allows him to create a spherical territory of light blue aura. In this territory, he is capable of separating and spatially displacing anything and everything inside. With his powers, he is capable of making it seem like he can swiftly slice people up into pieces from a distance with his sword. He can also attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit, such as sticking someone's head to a barrel. People separated by this ability aren't killed, and can still feel their separated parts, regardless of the distance they were separated from each other (much like Buggy when he separates himself using the Bara Bara no Mi). In other words he can cut through flesh and bone without actually hurting the victim. The effect persists even after Law disengages the sphere. Separated parts can be reassembled back to normal, however while separated they can be temporarily assembled in mixed up ways or "attached" onto other surfaces, including someone else's body. It also seems that he can switch people's places as he did with Jean Bart and Bepo to protect the latter from a Pacifista. The weakness of the technique seems to be the concentration required to maintain it. Law appears to be unable to move around while the technique is active without nullifying it. The ability also seems to require him to gesture with his hands to centralize the effects upon its victims. The full extent of this ability remains unknown at this time.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 504 and Episode 398, Law uses some sort of Devil Fruit power to replace a Marine's head with a cannonball. Other than that, he has the same standard weaknesses as all Devil Fruit users. He also seems to be able to make a smaller area, circling just below his hand, seen when he was prepared to fight one of the Pacifista alongside Eustass Kid. What this technique is has yet to be determined, though seeing as how his Room is formed, it can be used to make a quicker Room. In One Piece: Gigant Battle's opening, he is seen creating a small area around his body to protect himself from the Hydra attack of Magellan. Attacks * : Law creates a spherical space around his targets, which is then used for the next attack, which can vary. This was first seen used against some Marines during the escape from the Human Auction House. * : Within the space created from Room, Law can separate the limbs of his targets and rearrange them to his likings, causing massive confusion for his opponents. Law can also use this to re-direct incoming projectiles. An example is when he displaced a decapitated Marine's head for a cannonball coming toward him, attaching the ball of iron back to where the Marine's head used to be. This was first seen being used against some Marines during the escape from the Human Auction House. * : Law uses his ability to levitate an object within his Room. To use this technique, Law performs a lifting motion with his index finger (by pointing upwards). This technique is first seen being used against the G-5 Marines, and is powerful enough to lift a battleship and part of the river it was in, into the air. * : A technique only in the video game One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World, Law uses a Secret Technique with this name. In the space created from Room, Law cuts those within many times. Weapons Law's choice of weapon is a large version of the typical Japanese sword type known as nodachi. He appears to be quite skilled with it, being able to slice up targets from a distance (although this effect is attributed to his Devil Fruit power). It is a large sword with an oblong-shaped hand-guard coated with short white fur, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening. Due to its size, Law usually carries this sword over his shoulder (in contrast to the other sword-wielding characters in the series, who either carry theirs on their hips or over their backs); yet in other times, he delegates one of his crewmates (namely Bepo) to carry this sword for him. History Whitebeard War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Like the other Supernovas, he is first shown having arrived at the Archipelago with his crew before heading for the New World. He is the final Supernova to be introduced, seen sitting on a crate as X Drake, another Supernova, passed by after having broken up a fight between Urouge and Killer, before he asks how many people Drake has slain (in the anime, he is apparently on the scene moments before Drake appeared, clearly enjoying the fight between Urouge and Killer). Later, Eustass Kid observes him in the Auction House on Grove 1, where he reveals that what he has heard about Law is not very pleasant. Law replies with flipping him off, causing Kid to note that Law is lacking manners. As the auctioning continues, Law only observes in boredom. After Monkey D. Luffy attacks one of the World Nobles, he is seen smiling at the reckless action that his fellow Supernova has performed. A short while after, Law reveals to Luffy that the auction house is surrounded by Marines, since the Archipelago is so close to Marine Headquarters (although Luffy is more interested in the bear who was with Law). Later, after Silvers Rayleigh has knocked out the majority of the soldiers standing in the pirates way, he is seen still standing, along with his crew, the Straw Hat Pirates, Kid, Killer, and their crew as well. As the Straw Hats and Rayleigh prepare to leave the Auction House before the admiral show up, Kid tells Luffy and Law to stay back as he will hold off the Marine grunts, much to both Law's and Luffy's annoyance. Law tells Kid that he would finish him off too if he orders him around again. The trio then demonstrate their Devil Fruit powers to hold off the Marines, with Law utilizing a field where he replaces a grunt's head with a cannon ball fired at him. As the fight continues, Law is busy with switching around the Marine soldiers body parts in order to confuse and beat them. Later, when the trio has defeated the first wave, Law notes that Luffy has shrunk due to the side-effects of Gear Third. After everyone has exited the Auction House, the Marines begin a heavier assault on the pirates. At that moment, when Luffy proclaims that he will be the one to find One Piece (which catches Law's and Kid's attention), Kid tells Law and Luffy that the three will meet each other in the New World, to which Law only smiles. Then, as a bigger Marine grunt tries to attack him, he orders his bear companion, Bepo, to attack them, but he is done fighting. Before he exits the scene, he recruits Captain Jean Bart, a former slave of Saint Roswald, into his crew, to which the captain accepts whole-heartedly, although Law tells him that half of the thanks will have to go to "Mister Straw Hat". Afterward, he and his crew make an escape but come across the Kid Pirates fighting a Pacifista. Kuma attacks him with an energy blast but he manages to avoid it before he and Kid prepare to fight the Pacifista.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 506 and Episode 399, Kid and Law now face a Pacifista. The events of this battle are not shown but him and his crew manage to escape the Pacifista and the admiral. Marineford Arc During the Whitebeard War, Law and his crew were initially present on the Sabaody Archipelago where the broadcast of Ace's execution was being shown. He was presumably watching the events at Marineford unfold, along with his fellow Supernovas, as he ordered Bepo and Jean Bart to set sail immediately after the broadcast was cut. Towards the end of the battle, as Jinbe and Buggy fled the conflict with a critically injured Luffy, Law emerged from the ocean in his ship, a submarine. With Bepo and Jean Bart at his back, Law told Buggy that he is a doctor, and ordered him to hand over Luffy for medical treatment. He claimed that although Straw Hat may become an enemy of his in the future, Law would not allow that destiny to go unfulfilled by letting him die now. As the war gets more intense, Law continues to tell Buggy to drop Luffy and Jinbe to his ship. Just as Buggy is about to, he is shot through his shoulder by Kizaru and throws them at Law's ship as he flees. As Jean Bart catches them he orders his crew to dive, but as soon as they're leaving, Kizaru shows up and tries to capture them. Luckily, the distraction of Coby and the Red Hair Pirates allows them to leave the battle ground. But before his vessel could fully submerge, Buggy, who was convinced by Shanks to help return his hat back to Luffy (for a treasure map that the Yonko was supposedly willing to give in exchange for Buggy's services), threw Luffy's signature hat at the submarines opening hatch right before Law sealed it off, and was promptly caught by Law. He then commenced to supervising Luffy and Jinbe's medical treatment while putting the Straw Hat on the side table, as the submarine is evading Aokiji's Ice Age and Kizaru's Yasakani no Magatama. Post-War Arc Later, as Boa Hancock and Emporio Ivankov arrive with a Marine battleship, he comes outside from the sub and informs them that he has done all he can and that Luffy is still in critical condition. When asked by Ivankov if he was a friend of Luffy, he replies that he isn't and that he also had no obligation to save him. He offers to make an excuse as to why he is treating Luffy, only for Ivankov to state that he didn't need to as Law was only following his instincts. Jinbe then wakes up and thanks Law for saving him and Luffy, only for Law to bluntly tell Jinbe to go to sleep or he would die. After his crew's arrival at Amazon Lily, he told Jinbe that if Luffy kept struggling his wounds will open back up and he might die this time. Later, he was seen looking at Luffy's straw hat with a curious look on his face. After a little while, he and his crew see Silvers Rayleigh take down a sea king and swim ashore. He tells them he was hit by a storm, but Law's crew is baffled about a storm on the Calm Belt (only to realize it was actually a storm outside the Calm Belt). Law gives him the straw hat and sets sail. He then talks about Rayleigh and figuratively about the storm made by "D" with a grin on his face while he sails away. He is seen again somewhere near Sabaody Archipelago, discussing with his crew about why he doesn't want to enter the New World yet, saying that he is waiting for the right time and that in any case the One Piece won't disappear and that the other pirates are free to fight each other without him. He then tells his men to follow his orders in order for him to "steal the proper throne", to which his crew happily rejoices. New World Saga Punk Hazard Arc After arriving at the island's shore, Smoker and his men are then greeted by Law who asks what they are doing at his "vacation house". Some marines explained to one another on how Law gained his new Shichibukai status by sending the hearts of one hundred pirates to the World Government. Smoker reminds Law that the island is off-limits. Replying in kind, Law then tells Smoker that it goes the same for him. Smoker then plays the message between the man on the island and Luffy. Smoker then tells Law that he knows that Law and Luffy fought together on Sabaody and that Law saved Luffy during the war. Law, however, insists that he had nothing to do with the emergency call. Smoker then requests on seeing the inside of the research facility, but Law would not allow Smoker inside. He states that he is alone on the island and if he sees Luffy or any of the Straw Hat Pirates, he would kill them. Just then a group of the Straw Hats accompanied by the imprisoned giant children come out through the door. Chopper sees and accuses Law of kidnapping the children. The Straw Hats and the children run back inside after seeing the marines and Law insists that he did not even know that they were there, and that this is all a surprise to him. As the marines prepare to chase after them, Law stood in their way. He uses his Devil Fruit power on the Marines' ship, lifts it out of the water, and turns it upside down. Law then tells Smoker that he cannot let him leave the island now. Smoker and Law then prepare to fight. Major Battles *Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Marine Assault Team *Heart Pirates, Kid Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates vs. Marines *Heart Pirates, Kid Pirates vs. a Pacifista and Marines *Heart Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy and Jinbe vs. Kizaru and Aokiji *Trafalgar Law vs. one hundred pirates (unseen) Anime and Manga Differences Appearance When he was first introduced in the manga, Law had tattoos on only four of his left hand's fingers. In the anime, all five fingers have a tattoo. Later in the manga, during the Marineford arc, all five fingers are tattooed as well. Law and Kid Originally in the manga, when Law met Kid in the auction house, he notably showed Kid his middle finger. In the anime, this was censored with Law simply giving Kid a smug look.One Piece Manga - Vol. 51 Chapter 500, Law gives Kid the finger in the manga.One Piece Anime - Episode 394, Law just gives Kid a smug look in the anime. When Law, Kid, and their respective crews encountered a Pacifista, it is currently not specified whether this one was Kuma or not in the manga and are left with a cliffhanger. In the anime, this one was a regular Pacifista and the pirates were given some scenes fighting it. When it seemed that they defeated the Pacifista, it got back up and resumed its attack, essentially leaving the same cliffhanger as in the manga. Kuja Law and his crew's interaction with the Kujas are also added in the anime. When they arrive to Amazon Lily, they enter the harbor with the Kuja ship only to be met with initial hostility by the Kuja islanders until Boa Hancock stops them. When Elder Nyon clearly states that men are forbidden on the island and the Kujas must uphold the law, Law and Jinbe manages to convince Nyon that Law is needed to treat Luffy's wounds. After forming a compromise, the Heart Pirates are allowed to dock at the bay. Translation and Dub Issues When referring to others, Law adds to their name. In English, it can be translated as "Mr.", though "ya" does not denote courteousness. Merchandise He has been confirmed to feature in the Portrait of Pirates figurine series. Trivia * Law's first name is derived from real life pirate Edward Low.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 52 - Fan question: do the Supernovas' names come from real life pirates? Law's apparently infamous cruelty echoes Edward Low's own reputation for violently torturing victims before killing them. *Trafalgar is the name of a cape in the south-west of Spain. Its name is Arabic in origin, meaning "Western Cape". It was the site of a famous naval battle between the British and the French/Spanish fleet during the Napoleonic Wars, dubbed the Battle of Trafalgar. London's landmark Trafalgar Square is named for the battle, as is a class of submarines in the British Royal Navy. *Law's epithet as the "Surgeon of Death" and his crewmate Bepo's name are similar to the Nazi physician Josef Mengele's nicknames of the "Angel of Death" (Todesengel in German) and "Beppo".Beppo - Definition Mengele's nickname was Beppo; he also became known as the Angel of Death. *Law's uses the "smiley" style of Jolly Roger, as first seen used by Donquixote Doflamingo. But unlike Doflamingo's smiley, his does not have a "cancel" sign across it. While the significance of the smilie is still unknown, this means whatever it represents, Law supports it. * Law is the first character in the series to give someone the middle finger and one of two, the other being Sanji. * Law's birthday, October 6th, is a reference to his name, as to can mean 10 and ro can mean 6, To'''rafarugā '''Rō. He shares a birthday with Tashigi. * According to the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Law is the 10th most popular character in One Piece, making him the most popular Supernova excluding Luffy and Zoro.Poll Results: One Piece Manga - Vol. 43 Page 217, Results 19-30 * Law's former bounty is the second highest known bounty that has been shown so far, losing only to Portgas D. Ace. References Site Navigation pl:Trafalgar Law ca:Trafalgar Law de:Trafalgar Law es:Trafalgar Law fr:Trafalgar Law it:Trafalgar Law zh:死亡外科醫生托拉法爾加·羅 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Heart Pirates Category:Shichibukai Category:Doctors Category:Swordsmen Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:North Blue Characters